1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power water board and more particularly pertains to a new jet-propelled water board for transporting a person upon water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a power water board is known in the prior art. More specifically, a power water board heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,108; U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,195; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,977; U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,027; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 289,031; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,959.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new jet-propelled water board. The inventive device includes a board member having a top side and a bottom side, and also having a tapered front portion and a tapered back portion, and further having a plurality of water intake ports and water outtake ports being disposed through the bottom side of said board member; and also includes a fin being securely attached to the bottom side of the board member and on the back portion thereof; and further includes a jet propel assembly being disposed in the board member for forcing water through said the outtake ports.
In these respects, the jet-propelled water board according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting a person upon water.